The Marching Band Accident
by LugiasPal
Summary: This story is about a girl named mica who is on the way to band camp, but on the way playing game boy she gets sucked in to the pokemon world and travels with Ash in the hoean area to find a way home and joins i for some battles with the gym leaders to cl
1. Default Chapter

                                      The Marching Band Accident

                                                   The beginning 

                                              Written by Michelle 

Note. This story is about a girl named Mica.  She is in the marching at her school and the instrument she plays is the tuba.  Well the marching band I going to head of towards band camp.  On the way Mica bring her game boy and all her pokemon games.  While she plays her game boy she notices a glitch in her and it's the red version of pokemon.  As she notices she get digitally transported to the pokemon world like the one on TV, and in to the hoean regain where ash is at. So she teams up with him on his way and gets hear own pokemon from Pro.Brich. But all in the world to her is that she just wants to get back to her world.

       This is going to a grate story If you are in the band so you will haft to wait till I start the story so see you for know till I up date.

      From Michelle


	2. Digitly going to a diffrent world from b...

On The way to Band Camp  
  
Its was one of those days for mica. This was so because she was on her way to band camp. At band camp, mica thought it was ok for one week having a heavy tuba on her sholder. Most of the girls In her class thought she was crazy, but they did not mine. Her mother on the other hand was taking Mica to the School so her daughter can go.  
  
"Are we their yet mom", as Mica said sitting in the back of the car listing to one of her poke'mon CDs  
  
"Wear almost their dear, but do you have every thing with you".  
  
"yes mom and I also brought my gameboy with me so I don't get bored".  
  
"ok dear just be careful with it".  
  
"yes mom"  
  
"we are at the school and have fun this week". Her mother told her, then drove away.  
  
"Hay Mica" yelled lorica, "get over hear.  
  
Lorica you se is on of Micas best friends, and also there is julica and her guy friend Branden.  
  
"So are you ready for the big day", said Julica.  
  
"well julica I guss I am ready but something has been bothering me". Told Mica  
  
"what ever it is mica you will be fine", as Branden said hugging her.  
  
Blushing as red like a tomato Mica just has a huge crush on him for a long time.  
  
"Are you ok Mica, your face is really red".  
  
"yes I am fine Branden".  
  
Latter all the students packed up and they all got on the bus. On the way to camp Mica was sitting with Branden and she laid her head on his sholder on the wjole way.  
  
Two hours later  
  
They arrived at the camp and all the student and mica got of the bus. Latter that day mica and the rest wear practicing. That night she go out her game boy advanced and started to play pokemon ruby. As playing the game she noticed a glitch in the game and suddenly she saw her arm going digitaly.  
  
"What the", she said looking at her arm.  
  
Suddenly out of no wear she was gone  
  
In the Pokemon World  
  
Ash and his friends Max, Brock, and May.  
  
"hey whats that up ahead" said ash running towards Mica.  
  
"It's a girl", Brock said running with ash  
  
Mica got up and what she saw made hear jump and screem  
  
"I am not in band camp anymore" she yelled.  
  
* next chapter she finds information on what happened and she also explains stuff to ash and gang 


	3. All in the explanation

Thing is I don't own pokemon and if I did I would be rich but please no bad revwis or thing like that  
Chapter 2  
All in the explantaion  
  
"are you okay their ma,am", as ash said giving the strange girl a hand of the ground.  
  
"yah but something is not right", standing on her feet evplaing to Ash and co.  
  
May: "what do you mean not right" she said standing on her feet next to her brother max.  
  
Mica: " well lets say I came form a different world wear you guys are in a t.v. show and pokemon is not real". Saying I a possitive way.  
  
Brock: "so but what happened".  
  
Mica: "well it all began when I was at band camp", and it was at night when I was playing my gameboy andpokemon ruby", "which is a video game of this world whear I train pokemon and win badges. Then challenge the elite four".  
  
Max: "and", wondering  
  
Mica: "well I was playing my pokmeon game", then I noticed a glitch in the game and I was transported hear and woke up where you scared me".  
  
Ash: "so how will you get back to your world", saying with a sad thought  
  
Mica: "I don't know"  
  
May: "maybe you can travel with us so you can find a way home", with a joy and a smile on her face.  
  
Brock: " I think that's a grate idea". as he stands next to Mica.  
  
Mica: " I guss that will work", "I mean I know a lot about pokemon from my world and have became a master in my game a couple of times".  
  
Ash: wait a minuit you are a pokemon master". Getting all confused for a bit.  
  
Pikachu (huh)  
  
Max: "that's so cool"  
  
Brock: "maybe you can challenge in the pokemon leuge if you now a lot about pokemon".  
  
Mica: " but if I do challenge the leauge I would need a pokemon first.  
  
May: "maybe we can goto pro,birch , I bet he will give you one  
  
Mica: "Okay that sounds like a good plan".  
  
Ash: "well lets go then"  
  
As they walk mica starte singing a song from the pokemon show  
  
~ Mica~  
  
A kid form pallet town  
with the brand new world to see,  
I don't know whats head  
but I won't get the best of me ,  
  
There so much to learn  
and battles to be won,  
I advance so fare but still  
there always more to come  
  
Take a step and I'm on my way  
gona starte all over again  
  
I wanna be a hero pokemon advanced  
I wanna be a hero give me just one chance  
  
And the future will decide  
If there's a hero buried deep inside  
  
I wanna be a hero  
Pokemon!!  
  
Ash: "wow that was some amazing sing you have their". Is that song about me from you world  
  
Mica: that is right and it is for the pokemon 6th season opening in my world and that know we are kinda in the same area in the 6th season" but I felt like singing to keep me calm  
  
Max: that is still cool  
  
Next chapter we see them at pro,birch place so Mica can get her pokemon  
  
P.s. sorry for the writing thing because I am in a hurry today 


End file.
